fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Worlds Collide- A Hunger Games FanFic
This fanfiction is a crossover between the Hunger Games and my own idea. Prologue Here's a little introduction to what life's like for me. Fifty years ago, the planet Earth changed. They told us it was for the better, but no-one was stupid enough to believe that. 'They' are the people who rule our world now. They call themselves the Freedom Strikers, and in a way that's right for them. They do strike out at people who attempt to free themselves from their rule. In our world, suicide is illegal. You try to kill yourself, and it's a life in prison for you. Harsh, right? The new country is Coindora. It used to be called England, apparently. It sounds like a great place. But I'll never get to visit it, unless I somehow get a time machine. And time machines aren't real. I heard that Coindora isn't the only new country on the planet. Apparently, there used to be a place called North America. Now it is Panem, a 'shining Capitol ringed by thirteen Districts', according to a diary I read. The diary belonged to Katniss Everdeen...my cousin. In Panem, they have what's called 'The Hunger Games', where two children, 'tributes', are entered into a fight to the death. We don't have that, but it sounds a lot better than what we do. Chapter 1 It was a dark and stormy night. I was sitting by my window, watching the lightning flash. "Ella? Where are you?" my mother falls from downstairs. I sigh; she's always so overprotective, especially during storms. "Upstairs!" I reply, but there's no answer. I'm sure she's just gone into the kitchen or something, but you can never be sure. Not during these dark days. Carefully, I tiptoe down the stairs and peer into the lounge. She's not there. I look in every single room of the house, and she isn't there. My worst fears have been realised- my mother, my only family, has been taken. Who knows what they'll do to her... I think of my mother. Alone, in a cell, with no friends or family. Her husband, my father, is dead. Like Katniss' father, except mine didn't die in a mine explosion. He was killed in a plane crash. He was a pilot. Alone. No me to help her. We can't contact our cousins; travelling outside your District without authorisation is illegal, so Katniss, Prim and her mother can't exactly come to us. They'll mutate her. Change her into some sort of monster. Because that's what they do. They take in innocent people, and change them into vicious creatures. That's what happened to my best friend, Rose. They took her, and I never saw her beautiful face again. What came out of there was some sort of wolf-creature. It had no memories of me. Poor, poor Rose. Every victim, and their families, lost something when they were captured. It isn't usually their memories- they keep them to torture the victims- , so why did Rose lose hers? Were they too valuable? Suddenly, I hear a noise from the lounge. "Mother?" I call. I hear a faint 'yes', though it doesn't sound quite right. I decide to let it slide, and head into the room. But when I enter, I'm greeted by five soldiers. Holding my mother. Chapter 2 A look of terror crosses my face. "Let her go!" I scream, kicking and punching the soldiers. They must have some sort of body armour on because all that happens is my feet and hands collide with metal, or some other equally hard material, and I cry out in pain. The middle soldier grinned maliciously and started to lead the others out of the door. "Come on, there's no work left to do." he said. The one carrying my mother nodded, sat her down on the sofa and walked out. The other three followed him. "Mother!" I cry, running up to her and hugging her. She smiles, but I can see there's something wrong. "What is it?" I ask. She shakes her head. "I'll tell you later. But what I need to do can't wait- we need to rescue Rose!" Mother says. I look at her, confused. "I thought they turned her into that wolf-thing! Why didn't you tell me she was still alive?" "I didn't know, not until they captured me. They threw me into a cell, and Rose was right next door. She looked terrible. We need to get her out." Mother continues. I nod. "Let's go." I say, grabbing my bag. Category:Fan Fiction